What's in a Name?
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: Estel has just found out who he really is: Aragorn son of Arathorn. He is now very angry with his entire "family." Aragorn's POV. A short story because I was challenged to write one w/out Legolas.


What's in a Name? By Manwathiel  
Characters: Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir  
Summery: It has been less than a year since Aragorn found out that he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. He is now upset with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, and his mother Gilraen.  
This is told to Aragorn's POV.  
**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The events and idea for this story are mine.  
**

* * *

Aragorn followed his adoptive older brothers through the forest. He was mad at his "father," Lord Elrond. For twenty years of his life, he had thought of himself as Estel, the young human boy adopted by Elrond. But little had he known, his entire family had been lying to him. He had always wondered why Elladan and Elrohir had seemed so much older, stronger. Now he knew. And he did not like the truth very much. Lord Elrond had lied to him for eighteen years. He had been taught not to lie, by Elrond himself. And Elrond goes and has everyone lie to Aragorn too!

"I am not Aragorn! And I am not Estel either!" he muttered to himself.

"What did you say, Tithen-Estel?" Elladan asked, slowing his horse down and turning around to face the ranger. (Little Estel)

"Don't call me that!" he replied. "Why didn't you tell me, Elladan?" he asked after he calmed down some. His young face was full of confusion.

"Tell you what?" Elrohir asked, slowing down to talk with his brothers.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Aragorn asked. The twins shrugged.

"Ada told us not to tell. He made us promise we wouldn't tell you until he thought you were ready. So we didn't," Elrohir replied.

"Well, I'm not Aragorn, and I'm NOT Estel. So, please don't call me that," he begged.

"Then what should we call you?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not Estel anymore."

"What's wrong with Aragorn then?" Elladan asked.

"That's not who I am, Elladan. Not yet at least." These last few words he muttered to himself, hoping his brothers would not hear.

"What do you mean, Tithen-Estel?" Elrohir asked. This question brought a glare from the ranger.

Elladan laughed. "You look just like Ada when you do that, Strider," he said.

"What did you just call me, Elladan?" Aragorn asked.

"Strider. Do you like it?"

Aragorn thought it over for a minute before nodding. "I do like it. That will be my name when I travel. And please, don't call me Estel anymore."

"Okay, Strider," Elrohir replied. Then he lowered his voice. "Are you mad at Ada for this, Strider?" he asked, hoping Elladan would not over hear them.

Aragorn looked down at his ring, the ring of Barahir, and sighed. "I don't know, Elrohir. I was upset at first, but now, I'm not too sure. I understand why he did it though. I know Sauron is hunting me, and Ada Elrond just wanted to protect me. Because he loves me. Maybe someday I will go by my true name of Aragorn, but right now, I would rather go by something else. I do not want Sauron to know of me yet. And Strider is a good name."

"Yes. Ada loves you like his own son. And are you ashamed of your heritage?" Elrohir asked in an even quieter voice. Aragorn did not answer for a long time. But then he shook his head.

"No. I am not. I am not ashamed, but I am not completely proud to be of Isildur's bloodline, Elrohir. It is shameful to think that he failed to destroy the Ring, but I am content with who I am. It is hard feeling to explain," Aragorn said. Elrohir nodded.

"I sort of know what you mean, Est – I mean, Strider. Ada loves you for many different reasons. I think you remind him of his brother Elros. I often hear him muttering things like, 'If only you had not chosen that, Elros.' I think he really misses him. Having you in our home has made him happy again. He missed having children around, since it has been so long. I have not seen him smile and laugh like that in many years. Since before Ammë left," Elrohir added softly.

Aragorn sighed. He had heard about Celebrían, the mother of Elladan and Elrohir and wife of Elrond. He knew that she had left many years before he had been born. He also knew that Lord Elrond was still sad sometimes that his wife had left so early. Celebrían had left after being attacked by orcs in the Misty Mountains. Elrohir had told him that Master Elrond had not permitted anyone to talk about her for many years. Now Lord Elrond was more cheerful, although he was still sad once in a while.

"I'm sorry about your Ammë, Elrohir. I wish I could have met her, and my father too. At least, I wish I remembered Arathorn," Strider said sadly. "Tell me about your sister Arwen, Ro."

For a little while, Elrohir told Aragorn about his younger sister. Arwen had her father's color and her mother's beauty. Aragorn thought she was the prettiest elf he had ever seen. Prettier than all the humans he had seen too. Her beauty matched that of Lúthien Tinúviel, the fairest being to ever live in Middle Earth.


End file.
